1939
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: The Ponds are living in New York 1939, when an unexpected visitor arrives.


**I wrote this months ago. So yeah I hope you like it.**

Amy dressed herself in their small flat. A blouse with a pencil skirt, she let her flame hair hang on her shoulders. She put on her favourite shoes, the high ones. Amy did her makeup she couldn't wait for smoky eye mascara to be invented. But it was 1939, so she had to make do with what she could get. Rory had left for work, leaving Amy alone. She was working as a model but she didn't have any shoots today. She sat down at her desk, which was at the living room. The desk was by the window so she could see across New York. At sunset she had the most beautiful view, she and Rory would stand on the balcony and watch the city come to life. It was a nice day, the sun light was soft. Spring had most definitely sprung.

Amy got out her scrapbook in which she had written about all of her adventures. She turned to the page about Berlin; well it was quite a few pages actually. She took out her water colours and got a glass of water and started to add some more colour to the picture of Mels regenerating. She heard the post fall onto the doormat; Amy got up and went to get it. She sat back at her desk. She looked at the post mainly bills nothing jumped out. She put it in the letter rack on the desk. A soft meow came from behind her "Come here Sweetie" the cat jumped onto the desk upsetting a few pieces of paper. Sweetie was a lovely cat. Rory had bought her home as a surprise. They had spent ages thinking of a name for her. Rory wanted to call her Star but Amy wasn't so keen on it. After a while they realised the cat was a lot like their daughter. She could be lovely when she wanted to but she could be very persuasive if she wanted something. Amy had reminded Rory of River's greeting and the determined to call her Sweetie. Secretly Amy liked coming home and saying "Hello Sweetie" to the Tabby.

Sweetie sat on the windowsill watching the cars on the street below. To her they seemed like black ants. Amy worked some more on her drawings, then sat back and watched Sweetie. "Do you want to listen to the radio?" Amy asked the cat. Amy stood up and turned on the wireless. Some soft music drifted through the air, Amy missed modern music so much. Amy didn't want to draw anymore, she sat on the sofa and picked up a book and began to read. She felt a familiar weight on her lap "Hello Sweetie" Amy said smiling. Amy had very few pictures of her baby and a few of River and the Doctor. After maybe an hour or two, of drinking tea, reading and of course stroking a purring Sweetie. The doorbell rang. Amy picked Sweetie up and sat her on the sofa. She went to answer the door. Standing in the hall was her daughter, River Song "Oh my god" Amy exclaimed.

"Hi Mum" River greeted her tears in her eyes.

"Melody" Amy cried.

"Can I come in?" River asked drying her eyes.

"Of course" Amy said composing herself "This way" she lead her through to the living room. As they passed her, Sweetie, hissed at River "Sweetie!" Amy scolded. Amy sat down on the sofa next to Sweetie and River sat in the arm chair "Sweetie?" River questioned.

"Yeah in your honour, we think she's a bit like you" Amy explained.

"So I hiss" River smiled.

"Well yes" Amy laughed. Sweetie got onto Amy's lap and sat down, showing River that she was Amy's. "I'm her daughter you know" River told the cat.

Amy laughed "She's a little protective"

"Just like me" River smiled.

"Doctor not with you?" Amy inquired.

"He didn't want me to come" River explained "He's unconscious at the moment"

"Right" Amy said.

"Dad at work?" River asked.

"Yeah he'll back in an hour" Amy told her "How have you been?"

"Fine. Coping, the Doctor misses you" River answered "How about you?"

"Good. We've built a life" Amy said "We miss you"

"We miss you" River said quietly.

"How are you even here?" Amy inquired.

"Vortex manipulator" River said.

"Right" Amy said.

"I need you to publish this" River said giving Amy a large envelop.

"Melody Malone?" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, had a bit of fun writing it" River confessed "The Doctor drew the front cover"

"He said he liked it" Amy said "Do want a cup of tea?"

"Yes please" River said. Amy tipped the cat of her lap and got up and went to the kitchen. "I'll help" River said getting up.

"Oh no sit down" Amy said. River sat back down Sweetie jumped down onto the floor and walked over and sniffed River's shoes. "What?" River asked the cat. Sweetie jumped onto River's lap and curled up "Oh so you like me now" the cat purred. Amy came in with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits "Here you go" Amy said giving River a cup. River took sip it was sweeter that she was used to, Amy always did that. Put some extra sugar in her tea although she knew exactly how River liked her tea. "It's strange I had exactly what I wanted to say in my head. And now I can't think of anything to say" River said taking a biscuit.

"I know I feel the same way" Amy said "I see Sweetie's warmed to you"

"Oh yes" River said stroking her "I think I would like a cat"

"Well that would be nice you might lose it in the TARDIS" Amy said.

"I guess" River said thoughtfully. There was a sound of a key in the lock. "Rory's home early, go and hide in the kitchen" Amy whispered. River tipped Sweetie off her lap and tiptoed into the kitchen. She hid and tried to stay quiet. Amy went to greet Rory "Hi stupid" she said kissing him.

"Hey Amy" Rory said "You won't believe the day I've had"

"You won't believe the day I've had" Amy said following Rory into the living room. Sweetie greeted Rory with a meow "Hello Sweetie" Rory said scratching her head.

"Hello sweetie yourself" River said stepping into view.

"River" Rory exclaimed.

"Hi dad" River said walking towards him. Rory hugged his daughter "Oh my god" he cried.

"God I've missed you" River said. They sat down Amy and River on the sofa, Rory in his arm chair and Sweetie in-between Amy and River. "How's the Doctor?" Rory asked.

"By now he's got a headache" River said "He's fine, he misses you"

"We miss him" Rory said then added "We miss you of

course"

"Are you staying tonight?" Amy asked.

"Um" River thought.

"Oh go on" Rory pushed.

"Ok" River smiled.

"Great, we have a spare bedroom with a single bed" Amy told her "It's a good the Doctor's not with you. Otherwise he'd be sleeping on the sofa"

"Me and the Doctor have shared a single bed before" River said.

"Well not in our flat you don't" Rory said sternly.

"Not in our TARDIS" River mumbled cheekily.

"Oi young lady" Rory said.

"Sorry Daddy" River faked a lisp.

"Well don't do it again" Rory said.

"I might not be able to keep that promise" River said.

"I think we should go for a walk" Amy said.

**Please review and make my day **


End file.
